Ten Songs Two Souls
by Skye-Love90
Summary: 10 small Pokeshipping stories. Also, this is based on an ipod challenge.


_**Ten Songs Two Souls**_

A/N- this is my third pokeshipping fanfiction. but this this story is based on a ipod challenge. AAML forever!

1. Beneath the stars and the moon - Misty's song

(Ash and Misty beneath a starry night)

''Ash'' Misty said nervously

''Yeah'' Ash replied looking at her

''It's so beautiful here, don't you think''misty replied also looking at him

''Yeah'' Ash said in a dreamy voice and suddenly he lift his hand and started to caress Misty's cheek.

''Ash what are you doing'' Misty said as she melted in his arm and scooted close to him

''Misty I have got something to tell you for so long''

''Me too Ash''

''Ok, then you can go first''Ash said

''Ash we know each other for six years right?''

''yeah''

''I just wanted to tell you that....that...''Misty stuttered

Then Ash kept a finger on Misty's lips.

''Shhhhh......Misty I know and I love you too''

''oh..Ash'' Misty cried in joy

They both brought their lips closer and closer until they met and their whole world went pure bliss when they were kissing.

- Mandy moore

Ash and Misty swinging on a swing

''Ash....There is something really important to tell you''Misty said

''What is it Mist? are you all right'' Ash asked worried

''yeah, I am all right''

''Then what do you want to say''

''Ash...It's about a boy who is really very handsome and very nice and I have got a crush on him but I don't know how he feels''

''Really? who it is Mist?''Ash asked with wide opened eyes

''um...Ash the boy I have a crush is.........you''

''What?''

''Yeah Ash, the first time I saw you you were like an angel and from that time I have fallen in love with you. But now i know that you don't feel the same way so....''Misty said slight dissappointed.

''Misty but I love you too''

''Really?''

''Yeah''

Misty and Ash both smiled

than us - Hannah Montana

''Ash everytime I look in your eyes I see the truth that you love me''Misty replied looking in his eyes

''Misty it's not only in my eyes it's in my heart also'' Ash replied

''Ash I am the most lucky girl in the whole world because I have the best boyfriend in the world''

''And I am the most lucky boy. To find a special girl''

''Ash you are so sweet''

''And you are so beautiful. And I love you''

''And I love you too and forever I will love you''

They then leaned and placed a soft kiss on each other's lips.

4. Because you live - Jesse McCartney

Misty was staring out of the window. Then Ash came over there

''Misty you know that I love you correct?'' Ash asked

''Yeah Ash, And I love you too''

''Then I wanted to ask you something Misty''

''What is it Ash''Misty asked curiosly

Ash then stands up and kneel downs on one knee. While Misty just kept a hand on her hand in surprise.

''Ash'' Misty said in a low voice

''Misty we know each other for six years and I love you too much and I wanted to stay with you forever Misty, because you live I live and you have changed my whole world and I am so glad that I have found in angel and everytime I see your eyes I started to fly. So the main thing is that Will you marry me Misty?'' Ash said

''Ash of course I will marry you''Misty cried in joy when Ash slipped the ring on her finger.

Then Ash stands up. And looked directly in her eyes

''Ash I am so happy'' Then Misty hugged Ash

''I am happy too Mist'' Ash replied smiling

Then Misty pulled her head up and pulled Ash in a unforgetable kiss

5. See you again - Miley cyrus

Today was the best day for Misty as her best friend/long time crush Ash Ketchum was coming back. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Misty snapped out of her dream and opened the door and she saw the most handsome man on the Earth. Then she just nervously stepped forward to him.

''Ash..''She said nervously

''Yeah Mist, I am only Ash.'' Ash replied

Suddenly Misty's eyes were filled with soft tears that cascaded down her cheeks

''What happened Misty? are you all right''Ash asked worriedly

''More all right than before''Misty then hugged him very tight

Ash hugged her back

''Ash there is a secret that I want to share it with you but I don't know how to say''

Ash just smiled

''Misty I love you too''

''You do, But how you know that?''Misty asked surprised

''it's easy all the letters of yours leave a hint there''

''Oh..Ash I love you''

''And I love you too''

Then they both brought their forehead closer untill they touched and smiled at each other.

6. Bottom of the ocean - Miley cyrus

''Ash...I miss you so much please come back to me.'' Misty said in a low voice with tears in her eyes that cascade down her cheeks.

Misty was standing in front of Ash's grave

''Ash..Why this is to be happened with you only? Why I have to loose you, all your pokemons and your mom are crying everyday especially your mom because she love you and...I also Ash'' Misty then cried heavily but after some minutes she stopped crying and and kissed the rose that she had in her hand and placed it on top of Ash's grave.

''You know Ash we both can live happy and Ash wherever you are you are forever in my heart''

Misty stands up and closed her eyes and palm of her hand.

''But...I can live. Just hold on Misty'' She whispered to herself

Then suddenly a cold wind blew and she listen the sound and she found that Ash voice was saying to her

''Misty..I love you too and I also will never forget you''

And then in the whole two years Misty smiled for the first time....

7. Love story - Taylor swift

Misty was just standing in her balcony flashbacking the moments she have shared with Ash.

''Ash..Where are you please come back to me but I know our parents will never understand'' Misty then cried silently.

Then her Mother kept her hand on Misty's shoulder, She turned around and cried. Then her mother pulled her into a hug.

''Mom..Why did you do this, why?''

''You know Misty because he is a middle class you know that''

''But I still love him so much''

''Misty, you will never meet him again, I have told you million times that you have to marry Gary''

''But I don't love him, Even like him so why I should marry him?'' Misty replied angrilly

''Misty''Her mother said and went away

Misty went inside in her ball gown because there was a ball party which she dosen't like. She sat on the staircase she felt a warm hand touching her shoulder Then she turned back and saw Ash. She jumped and hugged him tight.

''Ash..you came back'' Misty cried on his shoulder

''Misty..I have just came to say hi but I promise I will come back and get you out of this''

''Ash please come back fast''

''I promise''

Then he was gone but after 1 month Misty was walking to the outskirt of the town when she saw Ash, she ran up to him and huged they both parted. And ash kneeled down on one knee and Misty just kept a hand on her mouth in shock, Then Ash started to say

''Misty we know each other for ten years and I just wanted to say that...will you marry me?''

Misty eyes filled with soft tears '' Of course Ash I will marry you. But what about my dad''

''You don't know but I have talked to him and he agreed''Ash then slipped the ring in her finger. then he stood up.

''Misty I love you''

''Ash I love you too''

And then they kissed

8. This is me and gotta find you - Demi lovato and Joe Jonas

Misty and Ash were resting on couch holding each other tight with love

''you know Ash before I have meet you my whole world is cracked and I am afraid of everything but I also have a dream that when I will find my special someone and now i know that you are my special now I really know who I am and where I belong to be now.''

''And Misty the first time you left I always hear you inside my head. you are the missing piece of my heart and life. And I love you Mist.''

''And I love you too Ash''

Then they both moved closer and closer until their lips met and then they kissed.. the whole night they sat there holding each other tight.

9. When I fallen in love - Celine dion

''You know Ash the first time I fallen in love with you I felt so glad. And then you also tell that you love me I fell like that I am going to be fell unconcious''

''Yeah Misty I also felt glad at that time and the first time we kissed I felt like I was shocked by hundred of pikachu's at the same time.

''You are so funny but I still love you'' Misty said giggling and kissed him

''And I love you too'' He said and kissed back

10. Just stay with me - Danity Kane

''Misty..Please stay with me''

''Ash..I want to but I cannot do anything''

''Misty..''

''Ash I promise when my sisters came back home I will come back''

''Promise?''

''Yeah''

''But before you go I have to tell you something Mist''

''Me too''

''I love you Misty''

''And I love you too''

They leaned and kissed each another softly

''Ash I will come soon and then stay with you forever'' Then Misty kissed Ash again and left

A/N -It's so tuff and it took me 10 days to write. So plz tell me How it is good,bad,awsome or best just read and don't forget to review my sweet chocolaty honeybunch readers.........R&R


End file.
